


Sacrifice [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTonySeptember [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, Hurt Steve Rogers, Injured Steve Rogers, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Sacrificing Tony Stark, SteveTonySeptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony offers himself in Steve's place during a battle after the villain lands too many hits to Steve than he cares for. (Steve is just hopping he is not going to loose more than just a couple of pints of blood today)





	Sacrifice [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTonySeptember Bingo prompt [“Tony Sacrifices Himself” [B3]](https://colonelrogers.tumblr.com/post/187497109351/looking-to-get-involved-in-stevetonyseptember-but)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
